Take me as I am
by Jessibaybeh
Summary: Discontinued. I came up with a better idea for this story, so I'm going to start working on that instead.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

Well hey there! This is my first story and I'm really excited to actually post it. I've had this idea running around in my head for weeks now. A full summary of this story is on my profile, but I'll give you the basics here. This is a Naruto AU story. It has texting, note passing, and facebook in it. It's rated mainly for cussing and a bit of mature content.

I'm not going to ask anyone to review, because I'm posting this for myself mainly, and I think if other people enjoy it too then that's just great! If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, don't hesitate to ask! Also, I'd appreciate it if you see anything wrong, like spelling or misplaced words, can you let me know? Thanks, and happy reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Ino Y.

**From: **Sakura H.

Piggy! Where are you?

**To: **Sakura H.

**From: **Ino Y.

Im almost there! Get ready forehead, its senior year bby!

* * *

><p>Shaking her head at her friends enthusiasm, a girl with pink hair that reached a little bit below her shoulders and sparkling green eyes stood up from the chair she was sitting in and stretched. Her name is Sakura Haruno. Smiling to herself, she slowly grabbed her backpack and walked to the door. Once outside, she sat down on the steps and waited. Soon enough, a dark blue car pulled into her driveway. Jumping up from the steps, the young rosette raced to the car before opening the door and quickly sliding inside.<p>

"Jeez forehead, can't you at least _try_ to dress nice for the first day of school?" Questioned the driver. The driver being a very pretty girl with long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. Scowling darkly, the rosette quickly looked own at her outfit, which consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, a white short sleeved t-shirt that says "bite me" and has a picture of a cookie with a bite taken out of it, and black and white checkered vans, and shrugged.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, pig." she stated simply. The blonde scoffed before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards school.

"We have plenty of people to impress, forehead! Remember? Our school is mixing with that other school this year. The one that burnt down?" the blonde said. Sakura just shrugged. "Ugh! Forehead, you're ridiculous. There's probably going to be a _ton_ of cute boys!" Sakura just rolled her eyes before flipping open her cell phone.

**To: **Ten Ten, Hinata H, Karin.

**From: **Sakura H.

Hey! Ino and I are on our way to school now. Meet us at the gate?

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Ten Ten.

I'm already here with Karin. We're just waiting for you, Hinata, and Ino.

**To:** Sakura H.

**From: **Hinata H.

I'm on my way. My cousin will be going to school with us, so I have to ride with him.

"Hey piggy, Ten Ten and Karin are already at the school waiting for us, and Hinata is riding to school with her cousin." Sakura said.

"Ask Hinata if he's hot!" Ino squealed. Sakura just groaned and shook her head.

**To:** Ten Ten.

**From:** Sakura H.

Okay! Pig and I are almost there and Hinata is on her way. She's driving there with her cousin. I guess he went to that school that burnt down. What was it called again?

**To:** Hinata H.

**From:** Sakura H.

Alright, we'll see you there! :)

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Ten Ten.

Sound academy, I think? Idk.

**To: **Ten Ten.

**From:** Sakura H.

Alright! Pig and I are pulling in now! :D

Flipping her cell phone shut, Sakura glanced around her as Ino tried to find a place to park. Groaning, Sakura laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Aha!" Ino yelled triumphantly as she pulled into an empty space. Sakura just giggled before unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car. Glancing around, she quickly spotted two of her best friends. Karin was a tall girl with long red wavy hair and dark red eyes that tend to scare people a lot. She also has really bad eyesight, so she has to wear a pair of black glasses. Ten Ten was about the same height as Karin and she had super long brown hair that she wore in two buns on top of her head and brown eyes. Ino and Sakura quickly walked over to the two.

"Good morning girlies! See any cute boys yet?" Ino said, grinning widely. Karin grinned while Ten Ten just rolled her eyes. A soft giggle was heard from behind them and they all turned around to see the last of their group, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was a fairly short girl with short blue hair and pretty pearl white eyes. Smiling happily, Sakura quickly enveloped Hinata in a hug.

New kids in the school starred at the group of giggling girls oddly as they walked by, but everyone else was used to them by now. People tend to not believe that they're really best friends considering how different they all are, but those people suck.

"Let's go guys, we have to get to homeroom!" Ten Ten said, quickly walking away. Sakura, Ino, Karin, and Hinata quickly followed behind her. Obviously who ever came up with the schedules this year was an idiot. Because it's bad enough to put two of the girls in the same classroom, but all five? Someone was asking for a disaster. Ten Ten took the lead, pushing people out of the way so the girls could get to their classroom.

"Hey, does anyone even know who we have for homeroom?" Karin asked, flipping her hair behind her as she walked past a few sophomores.

"U-um I th-think we have K-Kakashi" Hinata stuttered, blushing as she walked next to Sakura.

"Oh great! We get the laziest most perverted teacher of all time!" Ino whined. Sakura couldn't help but agree. Even though Kakashi was one of the cooler teachers, all he ever did was sit around and read his porn books. And he was _always_ late!

"Hey Hinata, that guy has the same eyes as you." Ten Ten said suddenly, motioning to a guy standing at the end of the hallway they just entered.

"Y-yes, that's Neji. He's my c-cousin." Hinata stated, eying him nervously. Sakura looked to where everyone else was looking and saw a very feminine looking boy with long blue/grey hair tied in a very loose ponytail with the same pearl eyes as Hinata. Sakura squinted slightly.

"He doesn't look like much..." she said, shrugging slightly.

"He's pretty!" Ino said. "I wonder if he has pretty friends?"

"Mmm, I sure hope so." Karin said, winking at Ino. Sakura just sighed. Karin and Ino were the boy crazy ones of the group. They were actually the most similar. Both liked boys...a lot. Both liked clothes and shopping. And both have had many boyfriends. They're pretty different though. Ino is loud and a huge flirt, while Karin is usually calm and collected, though she's also a pretty big flirt. Ino is always peppy and happy, while Karin is more down to earth and bitchy.

Ten Ten was the sporty one of the group. She played on the basketball team, the soccer team, and she was also on the archery team. She was also known as the crazy one. She tended to be really evil and loves pranking people. She's also obsessed with weapons and isn't afraid to use them. Hinata is the shy, innocent, and adorable one. She speaks with a stutter, though she uses it a lot less around her best friends. She's a good student, getting almost perfect grades. She also likes art, preferring to sit in the quiet and draw for a few hours rather then hanging out with people.

Then there's Sakura. She's a sweet spunky girl who has an enormous temper. She tends to not think before she speaks and gets a kick out of sarcasm. When she was little she was picked on a lot because of her large forehead, but when she became friends with Ino she slowly became more confident in herself. Sakura and Ino were the first to be friends in the group, meeting when they were 7 years old. About two years later they became friends with Ten Ten who transferred to their school. When they were 12 the three girl became close friends with Hinata after saving her from a few girls who were picking on her for her stutter. When the were 14, Karin came into the picture and they'vee been inseparable ever since.

"Here's our stop! Room 203." Ten Ten said, walking in. The rest of the girls followed closely behind. Sakura glanced around, noticing that there were only a few other kids in the class. Quickly the girls walked to the back and sat down. Sakura, Ino, and Karin sat in the back row while Ten Ten and Hinata sat in front of them.

"I wonder if any people from Sound are going to be in here." Ino said, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"Ou, I hope so. I want to start hunting early!" Karin said, grinning wickedly. Hunting is what Ino and Karin called when they started checking out guy to see who was datable and who wasn't. Ten Ten scoffed.

"Seriously guys, it's senior year! Our last year together! Could you two seriously stop worrying about boys and shit so we can have fun this year?" Ten Ten said, frowning at them. Ino pouted.

"But Tennie, we always have fun!" She whined. Ten Ten snorted.

"Yeah, but we have to _really_ have fun this year!" She said, nodding enthusiastically. Sakura sighed and tuned them out. Humming 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga to herself, she flipped open her cell phone and logged onto facebook.

**Sakura Haruno **I miss summer already!

_Ino Yamanaka, and Ten Ten like this._

Comments:

**Ino Yamanaka **oh shush forehead, we haven't even been in school for an hour yet!

**Sakura Haruno **Nooo! How long has it been?

**Ino Yamanaka **like 10 minutes so log off your facebook because cute boys just came in. :))))

**Sakura Haruno **screw you piggy.

_Ten Ten likes this._

With a sigh, Sakura closed her phone and looked up to see the cute boys Ino was talking about. The dude from earlier, Hinatas cousin Neji or whatever was there. Along with a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be trying to get the attention of a boy with black spiky hair that seems to have a blue tint and black eyes. Sitting behind them was a guy with purple eyes and white hair that seemed to sweep into his eyes and a boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. The brown haired boy also has a red triangular mark on each of his cheeks.

"They're so pretty!" Ino said, bouncing up and down in her seat. Karin slowly nodded her head, shamelessly checking them all out. Sakura saw Hinata sink down a little in her seat.

"Eh? Hinata? What's wrong?" Sakura questioned. The pearl eyes girl shifted nervously.

"N-Neji is a li-little over protective. I d-don't want him to g-get angry at m-me." She said softly, sending quick glances in Nejis direction.

"Don't worry Hinata! Everything will be alright!" Sakura said brightly, smiling at her shy friend. Hinata nervously smiled back. Just then the door opened with a bang and a tall guy walked in with seemingly gravity defying silver hair. He had a mask covering almost all of his face.

"Hello class. Some of you may know me, but for those of you who don't, I'm Kakashi." He greeted, waving a hand lazily.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The blonde boy yelled, pointing threateningly at Kakashi.

"I got lost in the hallways and-"

"LIAR!" the blonde shouted. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you're Naruto Uzumaki, right? Right. Okay class, for some reason the School Board is making each and every student in the school complete a survey about themselves. Miss Yamanaka, why don't you come pass them out to everyone? Thank you." Ino got up and grabbed the papers, quickly passing them out. Sakura saw her wink slyly at the boy with brown hair and then walk away, swaying her hips. Sighing, she glanced at the paper. Oh great, she thought. Stupid questions. Getting out a pencil, she quickly started working on the survey.

**Full Name: **Sakura Haruno.

**Favorite Color: **Purple.

**Favorite Food: **Anything with chicken.

**Favorite Snack: **Ice cream!

**Favorite Animal: **Wolf.

**What music do you listen to?: **Anything from Ke$ha and Lady Gaga to Breaking Benjamin and Evanescence.

**Hobbies:** Reading, watching movies (preferably action/super hero movies), running, searching for waldo, dancing, hanging with my friends, and sleeping.

**Likes: **Food, comic books, hanging out with my friends, driving fast, ice cream, flowers, texting, music, sleeping, and randomly acting crazy in public.

**Dislikes: **The color orange, mushrooms, dark chocolate, thunder, being sick, frogs, when people insult my friends, and basketball.

**Dreams: **Well... I don't know. I guess I kind of want to be a Doctor and eventually have a kid or two...

**Did you enjoy this survey?:** ...If I say yes, do I get extra credit?

Sakura finished off her survey and glanced around the room, noting that many people were still working on it. It seems the only ones that were finished were Neji, the guy with black/blue hair, Hinata, and Sakura herself. Quickly taking out a piece of paper, she scribbled a quick note before passing it up to Hinata. Hinata immediately wrote back, throwing it over her shoulder to Sakura.

_Hinata! That survey was boring. :(_

_**I thought it was kind of fun...**_

Reading what Hinata wrote, Sakura just blinked at the paper for a few moments before quickly replying.

_Eh? Really? I guess it wasn't that bad. How much longer do we have of homeroom?_

_**I think we have about 10 minutes left. What class do you have next?**_

_I have Biology with Oro-pervert. You?_

_**I have English Lit with Kurenai. :O**_

_OH NO! I don't want to be alone with him! Do you know what the other girls have?_

_**I think Karin might have Biology next. And I'm pretty sure Ino has English Lit with me. I'm not sure about Ten Ten though...**_

_Ah, thanks Hinata! Oh look! I think everyone is finished now._

After passing the note back to Hinata, Sakura looked up at the teacher who'd begun to speak.

"Alright, it appears as if everyone is done. Good. Miss Yamanaka, care to collect them all? Thank you. Now, you have around five minutes left, so feel free to talk to those around you. Just try to keep it down a bit, okay?" Kakashi said before sitting back in his seat and grabbing his book. Sakura turned to Karin.

"Karin! What class do you have next?" Sakura asked, her eyes going wide. Karin blinked at her for a second before answering.

"Biology with the snake dude thing." She said simple. Sakura beamed.

"So do I! YAY!" She squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat while clapping her hands. Karin just shook her head and laughed.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, sitting down. Ten Ten and Hinata turned around too, waiting for an explanation.

"Sakura wanted to know what class I have next. Turns out with both have Biology. What about you guys?" Karin asked.

"I have English Lit." Said Ino.

"S-same as Ino" Hinata said softly. Everybody turned to Ten Ten.

"I have some kind of Math class. It's supposed to help me get the Math credits I need to graduate or something." She said simply. Everyone just nodded.

"Oro-pervert is scary..." Sakura said suddenly. Ino nodded.

"Remember last year? The senior Kabuto who was like a major creep and his favorite student? Well I heard Kabuto stayed and is now his assistant or whatever." Karin said. Ino gasped.

"No way! That guy used to hang around mine and foreheads table last year!" She wailed, clinging to Ten Ten who just rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off drama queen! People are starring." Ten Ten scowled. Sakura glanced around. Indeed, multiple people were now starring at them. Hinata automatically blushed red and hid her face behind her hands while Karin jut laughed.

"Nothing to see here, you can look away now!" Karin said, making a shooing motion with her hands. People slowly turned around, trying not to think about the weird girls sitting in the back. Then suddenly the bell rang and multiple people starting running to the door. Sakura slowly stood up and after bidding goodbye to Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten, started walking to Biology with Karin. It felt like homeroom lasted forever, and if the day was going that slow, she was not ready for the rest of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So yeah, I decided to upload the second chapter pretty quick, huh? I know it seems to be going pretty slow right now, but it's supposed to be that way, I promise. I'm just trying to make it so you know a bit of background on Sakura and the girls and their relationships with people before I dive into this story.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Ino Y.

**From:** Sakura H.

Pig, I MEAN IT! He was totally raping me with his eyes.

**To:** Sakura H.

**From**: Ino Y.

And I get that sweetie, I really do. But seriously, hes a creep. Just ignore him.

**To:** Ino Y.

**From: **Sakura H.

Easy for you to say... :(

* * *

><p>Sakura clung onto Karin's arm as they walked down the hallway towards Biology.<p>

"What if he talks to me? What if he tries to _touch_ me?" Sakura wailed, making people in the halls turn to stare at her. Karin sighed.

"Just ignore him and go with the flow. I'll be right next to you. Orochimaru won't be able to get you." She said soothingly. Yes, you heard right. The biology teachers name is Orochimaru, or Oro-pervert as Sakura likes to say. Ever since she had his class sophomore year, Orochimaru has taken an interest in Sakura. She doesn't know how or when or why, but now he doesn't leave her alone. And now she's once again forced to deal with him. Sighing softly, Sakura nodded her head. Soon enough they were entering the room. The minute they entered Orochimaru jumped out of his chair and smiled.

"Ssssssssssakura, you and your friend are to sssssit right there." He said, pointing to a table in the front row. The two girls quickly sat down, Sakura still clinging to Karins arm. A few more kids entered and then all was quiet as Orochimaru stood in front of the class. "Welcome sssssstudentssss. I am Orochimaru, you may call me Orochimaru-sssssssenssssei. Today I will jusssst hand out ssssome papersssss that you need to get sssssigned. Kabuto, if you will." Kabuto, who Sakura didn't even notice was there, started handing out the papers. Sakura quickly looked away when he got to her and Karin and she saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye. "Now you may sssssspeak, but keep your voicesssss quiet!"

"Sakura, my arm is going numb!" Karin whined, trying to pull away. Sakura winced slighly.

"Sorry!" She said, pulling away. Karin immediately started to move her arm around, frowning as a loud crack was heard.

"You seem a bit scared pinky." A voice said from behind the girls. Sakura and Karin immediately turned around and looked at the guys sitting behind them.

"Hey, you guys are in our homeroom!" Karin said, smiling flirtatiously. Sakura recognized them as the guy with the brown hair that Ino winked at and the other guy was the one with the white hair. The one with the white hair grinned and nodded.

"Yupp! I'm Suigetsu, and the idiot next to me is Kiba." He said. Kiba glared at him.

"Stop trying to break my balls dude!" Kiba said. Karin giggled.

"I'm Karin, and the terrified girl sitting next to me is Sakura." She said. Sakura threw an annoyed look at Karin and then waved to the boys.

"What are you scared of, pinky?" Suigetsu asked.

"One, don't call me pinky, old man. And two, Orochimaru scares me." Sakura said, shrugging slightly.

"Old man?" Suigetsu spluttered. Karin and Kiba laughed while Sakura just smiled.

"Dude, she got you." Kiba said. Suigetsu just pouted. "Anyways, why are you afraid of the teacher?"

"He's a creep and for some reason he's been favoring her since we were sophomores." Karin said, glancing behind her at the teacher who was speaking with Kabuto. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"That sucks." He said. Sakura pouted.

"Yeah it do-"

"Sakura, can you come here for a moment please?" Kabuto interrupted. Sakura froze, her eyes widening in horror. Karin nudged her slightly and Sakura obediently stood up and walked over to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Yes?" She said. Orochimaru smiled.

"Will you pleasssssse passssss out the homework for tonight?" He said. Sakura nodded and quickly took the stack of papers from his hands, trying to ignore that fact that her fingers brushed up against his. Walking around she handed out the papers before sitting back down. Karin, Kiba, and Suigetsu all starred at her.

"...I don't think I've ever been that scared in my entire life." Sakura stated, looking at the with wide eyes. "And he touched my hand. Now it's all gross. I have to wash it with acid!" Karin rolled her eyes.

"You know, I don't get why we say Ino is the drama queen. You totally take the crown." Karin said, winking at Sakura.

"Oh, you're hilarious Karin. No, I mean it. You should quit school and try to become a comedian." she said, starring blankly at Karin. Karin blinked before rolling her eyes.

"I love you too dear." she said. Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"Wow, this class went by really fast." She mused. Karin was quick to agree.

"Maybe that's because we got to talk all period?" Kiba said. Sakura nodded. Then the bell rang. Sakura quickly jumped up, putting the papers and homework in her bag. She waved goodbye to Karin, Kiba, and Suigetsu and headed to her next class, which was Psychology. Opening her cell phone, she saw she had four texts messages from Ino and one from Ten Ten.

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Ino Y.

OMG! Remember the guy from homeroom with black hair? Hes in my class and hes so hot!

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Ino Y.

Forehead? You better not be ignoring me!

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Ino Y.

The blonde is here too. His name is Naruto and the hottie is Sasuke. ;)

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Ino Y.

ANSWER ME DAMNIT!

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Ten Ten.

Hey, I have Psychology next. What do you havee?

**To:** Ino Y.

**From:** Sakura H.

Bitch, stop blowing up my phone. Oro-pervert put me and Karin up front. I'll see you at lunch.

**To:** Ten Ten.

**From:** Sakura H.

Hell yeah! Me too! I'm on my way. :)

Sakura finally shut her phone and walked down the hallway towards Psychology. She silently wondered who her teacher was going to be, seeing as the teacher from last year quit. Sakura grinned when she finally got to the right room and opened the door, immediately spotting Ten Ten. She was sitting behind Neji and Sakura assumed the Sasuke guy that Ino was talking about. Practically skipping, she quickly made it over to Ten Ten.

"Tennie! I missed you!" Sakura squealed, latching on to Ten Ten and nuzzling her arm. Ten Ten sweat dropped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how was Bio with Orochimaru?" She questioned. Sakura shivered.

"He talked to me. And put me in the front of the room. And he _touched_ me Tennie! He freaking _touched_ me!" Sakura whined, pouting up at Ten Ten who patted her on the head.

"Did he at least put you near people you know?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm next to Karin and in front of Kiba and Suigetsu, though I don't count them because I just met them today." Sakura said, nodding. Ten Ten raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Oh! They're in our homeroom. Kiba is the one with brown hair that Ino winked at and Suigetsu is the one with white hair." Sakura stated, finally pulling away from Ten Ten. Ten Ten nodded.

"Well, sitting in front of us and ignoring us because they're ice cubes is Hinatas cousin Neji and Sasuke Uchiha." Ten Ten said, glancing at the boys.

"Oh, so he is Sasuke then? Ino was blowing up my phone when I was in Bio about how hot he is or something." Sakura said. Ten Ten laughed and shook her head.

"I don't understand why Ino insists on texting you about boys. You'd rather be sitting at home reading comic books." Ten Ten mused. Sakura nodded and grinned.

"Hell yeah!" she said. Just then the door opened.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" A woman screamed. Almost immediately everyone went deathly silent. The woman smirked and glanced around, her eyes landing on Sakura and Ten Ten. "Sakura! Ten Ten! I didn't know you guys were going to be in my class!"

"We didn't know you were gonna be our teacher! Do you even have a teaching degree?" Sakura asked. Multiple people gasped, expecting their teacher to start screaming. Instead, she just grinned.

"Yupp! Got it last year!" The woman said proudly. "Anyway, my name is Anko! I'm going to be your teacher this year." Sakura and Ten Ten high-fived. You see, these three went a long ways back. When they were both in middle school, Anko was a teaching assistant at a dance studio that Ten Ten and Sakura went to. Both girls looked up to the older woman and they absolutely adored her. "Now, today I'm going to give out packets that you're going to need for the whole semester, you got that? Lose them and I'll make you regret being born!"

"What are the packets for?" some random kid in the back of the class asked. Anko glared at him.

"They're for this course, idiot! Now, each packet has a number on it. When I call your name, tell me what number you have. Got it?" Anko then passed out all of the packets and then went behind her computer. Sakura automatically turned to Ten Ten and grinned.

"This is going to be my favorite class." She said. Ten Ten nodded enthusiastically.

"How do you two know the teacher?" a deep voice asked both girls turned to see Neji starring at them.

"Ah, when Ten Ten and I were in dance a few years ago she was the teachers assistant." Sakura said. Neji nodded and turned back around.

"Ten Ten?" Anko called suddenly. Ten Ten glanced at her packet.

"Number 11!" She said back.

"Sakura?"

"Number 7!" Sakura waited until Anko was finished before raising her hand. "Hey Anko-sensei, since you're super awesome, are we allowed to text in the class?" Anko starred at her for a second before answering.

"I don't see why not. As long as you maggots listen to me and do your work, you can do whatever the hell you want." Anko replied, automatically turning back to her computer.

"Definitely my favorite class." Sakura said. Ten Ten nodded. Sakura quickly pulled out her cell phone.

_2 new messages._

Opening it up, she saw that one was from Hinata and the other was from Ino. She opened Hinata's first.

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Hinata H.

What lunch period do you have?

**To:** Hinata H.

**From:** Sakura H.

I have A lunch. So does Ten Ten. What about you?

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Ino Y.

Who are you calling a bitch, forehead? Anyways those boys from homeroom are seriously pretty. They should sit with us for lunch! Wait. What lunch do you have? I have A! So does Karin.

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Hinata H.

I have A too. (: See you at the usual table!

**To:** Ino Y.

**From:** Sakura H.

You, pig. You're a bitch. B-I-T-C-H. Mkay? Mkay. Anyways. Me and Ten Ten are sitting behind Neji and Sasuke now. And Anko is totally our Psychology teacher! :D and we all have A lunch! See you then.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, TENNIE!" Sakura burst. Ten Ten jumped before turning and glaring at her. Sakura just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What?" Ten Ten asked. Or, well...growled. Sakura shrank back slightly.

"Oh, um...all of us girls have A lunch!" Sakura said, smiling. Ten Ten facepalmed.

"You're ridiculous." She said simply. Sakura blinked before pouting.

"Be that way..." she grumbled. She went back to messing with her phone. Her phone lit up, telling her she had a text. She opened it quickly.

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** 1234567890.

Yo, pinky! It's Suigetsu. Ino told me you're sitting behind Sasuke and Neji and neither of those bastards are answering their phones so do me a favor and tell them we all have A lunch and we'll be sitting you you and your lovely lady friends.

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. What? She quickly read over the message before shrugging. She sighed and eyed the two guys sitting in front of her. She really hoped they were and dickish a they seemed...

"Hey, uh, Neji? Or Sasuke. One of you." Sakura said. Sasuke ignored her while Neji turned around in his seat looking annoyed.

"What?" He said.

"No need to be rude! Suigetsu just texted me and told me to tell you guys that you're sitting with us at lunch because you guys weren't answering him. Damn." She said, pouting and crossing her arms. Ten Ten laughed while Neji rolled his eyes and turned back around.

**To:** Suigetsu.

**From: **Sakura H.

I told Neji. Sasuke ignored me. I'm debating on whether or not I should comment on the stick he has up his ass. Is he gay?

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Suigetsu.

HAHAHAHA! Pinky, I think you just became my new favorite person. Please, I'm begging you, ask Sasuke if he's gay.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you gay?" Sakura said suddenly. This caused three different reactions. Ten Ten exploded in laughter, Neji turned and looked at her in shock and Sasuke turned around and glared at her.

"Excuse me?" He hissed. Sakura blinked and smiled innocently.

"Are. You. Gay? I asked Suigetsu, but he told me to ask you." she said simply. Well...if looks could kill, she'd be dead and in hell.

"What the _fuck_ would give you that idea?" He said.

"It's just a question. You need to chill. I mean, you're hot, yet whenever a girl looks at you, you look like you want to kill someone. It just doesn't make sense!" Sakura said, flailing her arms slightly. Ten Ten laughed even harder.

"I'm not gay." Sasuke said flatly. Sakura slowly nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell Suigetsu then." she said, turning back to her cell phone and ignoring the looks she was getting.

**To:** Suigetsu.

**From:** Sakura H.

I asked him. He got really angry. I'm afraid for my life. If he tries to kill me, I'm putting full blame on you, old man.

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Suigetsu.

I'm not old, damnit!

**To:** Suigetsu.

**From:** sakura H.

...white hair.

**To:** Sakura H.

**From:** Suigetsu.

PINK hair. I mean seriously. That's fucked up.

Sakura let out a low growl, making everyone turn to look at her. Slamming her phone shut, she put it in her pocked and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the desk.

"Eh? Sakura? What's wrong?" Ten Ten questioned.

"Stupid Suigetsu just insulted my hair! Stupid old man..." she grumbled.

"Did you just call Suigetsu an old man...?" Sasuke asked, starring at her. Sakura blinked.

"Well, yeah. I mean he has white hair. And old people usually have white hair...so yeah..." she replyed. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"He acts like an old man too." he said. Neji raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Does he really?" Sakura asked, grinning. Sasuke nodded.

"He acts kind of like Gandolf sometimes."

"AH! Don't say that! That's insulting to Gandolf. _Seriously, _Gandolf is awesome. Suigetsu is not." Ten Ten and Neji just starred at the two.

"Oh great. Another nerd." Ten Ten sighed. Sakura pouted.

"I'm not a nerd!" she whined. Ten Ten just rolled her eyes. Then the bell rang.

"Alright maggots, get out of here!" Anko yelled. Sakura and Ten Ten immediately jumped up and put their packets away. Sasuke and Neji did the same, but much slower.

"C'mon guys, we'll show you the way." Ten Ten said. Sakura just nodded. She had a feeling that this lunch period was going to be pretty damn funny. Now, she just needs to fine Suigetsu so she can punch his face in.

* * *

><p><span>Authors note (Take TWO):<span> Okay, so this chapter was probably really boring. Bare with me, please. It'll start getting more interesting next chapter. Like I said before, I'm just trying to slowly lead up to things because I personally hate when stories go way too fast. Anyways in the next chapter expect lunch time, more texting, more name calling, and two more classes.

Oh, and if it confuses you, I'm making this highschool have the same schedule as mine. we do block periods. That mean we have our first four classes only on monday and wednesday and then our other four classes on tuesday and thursday and all classes on friday. :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: So hey, I planned to update this a lot sooner but things unfortunately came up that kept me from doing so. After this chapter, things will start moving along in the story and you'll learn more and more about the characters and their pasts. My power is a little iffy right now because I live in Delaware, which just got hit by Hurricane Irene and tornadoes hit my neighborhood and stuff so I haven't had a chance to edit this yet. But oh well, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Sakura H.

**From:** Ino Y.

Hes so pretty!

**To: **Ino Y.

**From:** Sakura H.

So you've said pig...like 20 times.

**To: **Sakura H.

**From:** Ino Y.

It should be illegal to be that pretty!

**To: **Ino Y.

**From:** Sakura H.

It should also be illegal to eat like he does.

**To: **Sakura H.

**From:** Ino Y.

If he can eat his food like that...I wonder what else he can eat like that...

**To: **Ino Y.

**From:** Sakura H.

EW! PIGGY!

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned as Tenten pulled her towards the girls meeting spot, Neji and Sasuke walking behind them.<p>

"SASUKE-KUN! MARRY ME!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"These people are ridiculous!" Sakura huffed. Tenten nodded.

"Seriously, can girls be any more pathetic?" she said.

"Sasuke, how are you not killing these chicks?" Sakura asked, glancing behind her. Sasuke scowled slightly.

"I'm used to it." He said. Sakuras eyes widened.

"Used to it? That's terrible!" Sasuke just shrugged. Soon enough the group was entering the cafeteria. "Over there Tennie!" Tenten looked to where Sakura was pointing and then immediately charged towards the table which currently had the rest of their girl group and the rest of the boys.

"Tenten! Forehead!" Ino squealed, jumping up and flailing. "I missed you!" Sakura just giggled at her friends stupidity. She quickly sat down next to Ino, who was next to Karin, who was next to Hinata, who was across from the blonde kid...Naruto or whatever. Tenten sat down next to Sakura. Across from Tenten was Neji, then Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu, and finally Naruto.

"So Anko is the Psychology teacher?" Karin said suddenly, looking towards Sakura and Tenten.

"Yupp! She's so awe-" Tenten was cut off by the sound of music playing.

"_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat, she likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth-"_ Karin quickly whipped out her cell phone and opened it.

"Sakura, you just butt dialed me." She said simply. Sakura immediately pulled her phone out, frowning slightly.

"Sorry, my ba- WAIT. That's your ring tone for me?" Sakura said, standing up and pointing a finger at Karin. Karin just smiled.

"Well, yeah." Ten Ten, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu started laughing. Sakura pouted.

"Damn pinky..." Suigetsu said, grinning wickedly. Sakura glared.

"Buzz off old man." She said simply. Naruto exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Old man? OLD MAN? HAHAHAHA!" Everyone immediately turned to stare at him. He stopped laughing and looked around. "What?"

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOBE, TEME?" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Boy, boys, boys. Fighting is not the answer." Ino said calmly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey piggy...can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. "What is that _thing _doing?" Sakura then pointed to Kiba, who looked like he was trying to swallow a burger in one bite. Ino giggled and shook her head while Karin scoffed.

"It looks like he's eating, forehead. Jeez, you'd think with that huge forehead of yours you'd know what it was. Aren't you supposed to be smart?" Ino said, smiling sweetly.

"GAH! PIGGY!" Sakura thundered, glowering at Ino who just smirked back.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Tenten said suddenly. Sakura stopped glaring and blinked.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Tenten." Sakura scolded. Tenten just laughed and shook her head.

"You chicks are kinda weird." Suigetsu said suddenly. Sakura snorted.

"We're weird? You hang out with two..._things_" she pointed to Naruto and Kiba, "that act like they've never eaten before, two ice cubes, and...well...you." Suigetsu spluttered, Kiba and Naruto continued eating, and Sasuke and Neji glared. Sakura just smiled and pulled out her phone, quickly logging onto face book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura Haruno<strong> is now friends with **Suigetsu**, **Naruto Uzumaki**, **Kiba Inuzuka**, and three others._

**Sakura Haruno **School needs to end. Like now.

_Suigetsu, Ino Yamanaka, Karin, and 2 others like this._

Comments:

**Ino Yamanaka **agreed.

**Suigetsu **fuck yeah! I want to go home and fucking do something!

**Karin **we still have 2 classes guys. Srsly. :/

**Ino Yamanaka** way to ruin my hopes and dreams bitch.

**Karin **oh shut up barbie, you'll get over it.

**Suigetsu** now now ladies, no need to argue.

**Sakura Haruno **Why are you guys talking on here? We're sitting with each other! Idiots...

* * *

><p>Sakura closed her phone and reached inside her book bag, pulling out a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. Opening the bag, she glanced at the people around her. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other, Neji was watching Naruto like a hawk, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke while stuffing food in his mouth, Hinata was watching the 'glare-down', Ino was flirting with Kiba while he stuffed another hamburger in his mouth, Tenten was messing with her cell phone, and Karin and Suigetsu were talking and laughing. Sakura just sighed. Glancing up at the clock, she noticed lunch was almost over.<p>

"Hey, what class does everyone have next?" Sakura asked.

"I have English Lit." Karin said.

"So do I." Suigetsu said, grinning at Karin.

"I h-have B-bio" Hinata said softly. Narutos eyes widened.

"SO DO I! BELIEVE IT!" He hollered. Hinatas face went red and she smiled softly.

"Ew, I have History." Ino said, pouting. Kiba nodded his head.

"I have History class next too." He managed to get out in between shoving fries in his mouth. Sakura looked away from him, absolutely disgusted.

"I have Bio." Tenten said.

"As do I." Neji said, frowning slightly.

"Hn. Math." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked.

"Is 'hn' even a word? And I have math too." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto snickered.

"Hn." Sakura frowned.

"Don't you 'hn' me, Uchiha!"

"Hn." Smirk.

"GAH! Stop."

"Hn." Smirk. Smirk. Smirk.

"Shh." Scowl.

"Aa."

"...What?"

"Hn."

"I GIVE UP!" Sakura finally threw her hands in the air and shook her head. Kiba started laughing so hard he choked on a fry. Sakura just sighed and sweat dropped. Sasuke smirked. Getting on Sakura's nerves amused him.

-LINELINELINELINE.-

Sakura sighed as she sat in her assigned seat in math class. Sasuke sat to her left, diagonal from her. He teacher was droning on and on about what they're going to be learning this year. Suddenly, Sakura's pocket vibrated. She quickly pulled out her phone and looked at the text.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Sakura H.

**From:** Karin.

Yo, I'm fuckin bored. Srsly.

**To: **Karin.

**From:** Sakura H.

ME TOO! I hate math. I want school to be over!

**To: **Sakura H.

**From:** Karin.

Same here, At least you're with that yummy dude though. Sasuke, hm?

**To: **Karin.

**From:** Sakura H.

He doesn't sit next to me. I'm in between some chick I've never seen before and this guy Shino or whatever. Sasuke is behind Shino and next to Ami. XD

**To: **Sakura H.

**From:** Karin.

HAHA! Poor him. Ami's probably pissing her pants in happiness.

* * *

><p>Sakura chuckled before putting her cell phone away and glancing at Sasuke. Ami was sitting next to him and openly starring, drooling slightly. Sakura quickly opened her notebook tore out a piece of paper, and wrote a quick note. Glancing to see if the teacher was looking she quickly tossed the note at Sasuke, hitting his shoulder. He opened the note and rolled his eyes before writing a quick response back and throwing it back at Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke! Have you seen Ami? She looks like she's going to eat you.<em>

_**She's pathetic.**_

_Now now, that's not very nice!_

_**Hn. You're annoying.**_

_And you have a stick up your ass._

_**Hn.**_

_HN IS NOT A WORD._

_**Hn.**_

_Stop it!_

_**Hn. **_

_You're an asshole._

_**You're annoying.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura scowled and crumbled up the note, glaring at Sasuke. He just rolled his eyes and looked at the teacher. Sighing she glanced around the room. Sakura felt like banging her head against the table because she was so bored. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Hinata.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Hinata H.

**From: **Sakura H.

Hey! What class do you have next?

**To: **Sakura H.

**From: **Hinata H.

I have art. You? (:

**To: **Hinata H.

**From:** Sakura H.

Same! :D

**To: **Sakura H.

**From:** Hinata H.

I think we're the only ones that have it though. :P

**To: **Hinata H.

**From:** Sakura H.

Oh well! I'll see you there. :)

* * *

><p>Sakura put her phone away right as the bell rang. Quickly jumping up, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door with a smile on her face. Sakura has always liked art class, The teacher was nice and let them do pretty much whatever they wanted as long as they did some kind of art. Walking into the room, Sakura quickly spotted Hinata.<p>

"So how do you like senior year so far?" Sakura questioned, sitting down next to her. They sat at a rather large table meant for four people. Hinata smiled slightly before shrugging.

"I l-like it!" Hinata said, her face turning slightly pink.

"Eh? Why are you blushing?" Sakura asked.

"W-well...Naruto i-is kind of c-cute" Hinata mumbled, pushing her fingers together and looking at the table. Sakura squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Hinata! You have a crush! My baby is growing up so fast!" Hinatas face turned the color of a tomato.

"Sakura!" She said, her eyes going wide. Sakura just giggled. Suddenly, the chairs across from the scooted out. Sakura looked up to see a boy with black hair and black eyes sitting across from her and a boy with bowl cut shaped hair, bushy eyebrows, and dark brown eyes sitting across from Hinata.

"Excuse us, beautiful youthful ladies, do you mind if we youthfully sit here with you?" the boy with a bowl cut asked.

"Uh, sure. I'm Sakura, and this is my friend Hinata." Sakura said, pointing to herself, then Hinata. Bowl cut boy smiled widely, his teeth making a 'ping' sound, making Sakura grimace.

"I'm Lee, and this is my youthful friend Sai! Sakura is such a beautiful name for such a youthful girl! I promise to cherish you and love you forever! Will you be my girlfriend?" Lee asked, suddenly getting down on his knees and grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Uh...no, sorry Lee. I don't even know you..." Sakura said, glancing around awkwardly. Lee frowned for a minute before letting go of Sakura's hand and striking a good guy pose.

"No need to worry, my dear Sakura! We will get to know each other and I will one day capture your youthful heart!" Lee cried.

"That's nice and all Lee bu-"

"Say no more, my love! I understand!"

"You...what...I just...never mind." Sakura sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"You seem unhappy, ugly." A voice spoke up. Sakura slowly looked up, her eyes narrowing at Sai.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Sakura growled, crackling her knuckles threateningly. A fake smile stretched across Sai's face.

"I called you ugly. In a book I read, it says that you should give your friends nicknames. So that's what I did. Did I do something wrong?" Said asked.

"Yeah you did! That's a mean thing to call someone!" Sakura shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, sorry...ugly." Sai said. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh before pouting. This class needed to go by quickly.

* * *

><p>'Finally, school's over' though Sakura as her and Hinata headed out of the art room.<p>

"How did you like our first day?" Hinata questioned.

"It was alright. I'm glad it's over though!" Sakura giggled. Hinata smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Sakura was knocked into the lockers as Ino glomped her.

"Oh. My. Gawd. FOREHEAD!" Ino squealed. Sakura grunted before shoving her off.

"What the hell, Pig?" Sakura growled. Ino just grinned.

"Let's go shopping!" She said, clapping her hands excitedly. Sakura looked at her for a minute before turning around and walking away. "H-hey! Wait for us, forehead!" Ino grabbed Hinata and quickly scrambled towards Sakura who just kept walking. Soon enough the three girls met up with Karin and Tenten.

"So girls, what's the plan?" Karin asked.

"Shopping!" Ino said, pumping her fist in the air. Tenten and Sakura groaned simultaneously while Karin grinned.

"I'm so in. Hinata?" Karin said. Hinata blushed lightly and pushed her fingers together.

"S-sure!" she said, smiling. Karin and Ino shot Sakura an Tenten triumphant looks. Sakura sighed before motioning ahead of her.

"So, forehead will drive with me. Karin, you okay with taking Hinata and Tennie?" Ino asked. Karin nodded her head.

"Of course!" Smiling, the girls made their way into their respective cars. Sakura leaned her head back and closed her eyes the minute she got into the car. Quickly making a list of things she wanted in her head, she watch as Karin lead the way out of the parking lot and to the mall.


End file.
